The Rise of a Jinchuuriki
by Zett-chan
Summary: Naruto always has felt a bit lonley in his life. His best friend is in the hands of evil, and Naruto was an orphan at birth, with no parents. But, what happens when somebody comes and tries to fill in that parental place? R&R please!
1. The Figure

The Rise of a Jinchuuriki

This is my first story ever, so sorry for any mistakes! D: Umm.. I will be posting a glossary at the end in case you don't know any Japanese words. Sorry if I can't think of any catchy titles either. ; Ummm.. oh yeah disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The figureIt was around 4 o' clock pm in Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, a 15 year old boy, walks around the village with his hands inside his pockets. "**Man.. I'm so hungry!**" Naruto exclaimed, hearing his stomach growl. As Naruto grew hungrier, a shadowy figure was watching the boy's every move. Naruto glanced behind his shoulder, getting the feeling that someone was watching him. After figuring out nobody was following him, he walked on to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. This was the most famous Ramen Shop in Konohagakure no Sato, and probably in the world! Well.. in _Naruto's_ world anyway. Naruto jumped up and plopped right onto the stool. Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, and Ayame, his daughter, appeared at the counter. "**Hey Naruto! What can I get you?**" Teuchi asked. 

Naruto smiled with his foxy grin. "**One extra large bowl of Miso Pork Ramen please!**" he exclaimed. "**Coming right up!**" Teuchi said as he went in the back to wash his hands and start cooking the ramen. Naruto tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting. Then he broke the silence by saying, "**Something wrong, Ayame-neechan?**", curiously. Ayame looked up, startled. "**Nothing Naruto-san.**" She said. But Naruto felt something was wrong. Ayame never called Naruto, "Naruto-**san**". It was always "Naruto-**kun**". But, this feeling went away as Teuchi appeared with Naruto's ramen.

"**Finally, it looks delicious Teuchi-san!**" Naruto yelled as he reached into the canister. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks. Pulling them apart, he cried "**Itadakimasu**", and dug into his ramen. "**Sugoi!**" Naruto said, smiling as he slurped his noodles. Within 1 minute, he drunk the broth out of the bowl and put it down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Smiling with his one-of-a-kind foxy grin, he cried "**Ayame-neechan! One glass of water please!**". Quickly, Ayame bustled to the back. In a matter of seconds, she handed him one glass of water.

"**There you go, Naruto-san!**" Ayame said with a smile. Naruto couldn't resist. He wanted to know why Ayame was being so formal with him. "**Oi, Ayame-neechan. Why are you being so formal? **Naruto asked. Ayame eyes widened with shock. "**Y-You don't know? I'm only being formal because you're the son of Y-!**" Ayame began but was cut short by Teuchi slapping his hand on the counter. "**We're closing early today, Naruto. Your ramen is free, now leave!**" Teuchi yelled. Naruto eyes widened as Teuchi never yelled. And he never gave Naruto ramen for free, due to his extensive liking for it.

"**Alright.. see ya.**" Naruto said as Teuchi closed the Ramen Shop. Naruto walked back to his apartment, now noticing it was getting dark pretty quickly. The clock in Ichiraku Ramen Shop read 5:30 PM, but it looked as though it was 7 o' clock PM. As Naruto walked to his house, the shadowy figure appeared behind Naruto again. Naruto yelped and turned around only to find nothing. "**S-Shikamaru!? This isn't funny you know..**" Naruto said in a scared tone, thinking of his fellow friend who could manipulate shadows. Now picking up his speed he ran to his apartment and ran inside.

Worried that someone was following him, Naruto locked the door and moved some junk in front of the door. Naruto, showing a hint of wisdom, strung the junk in front of the door with wire and bells. If someone tried to get in, the bells would ring. Satisfied, Naruto walked into his room and changed into his pajamas. Putting on his favorite hat, he jumped in the bed and drifted off to sleep where he would find an unusual dream..

* * *

I hope you liked it! First story ever, so I tried to make it as long as possible. Oh yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. D: Anyway.. some vocabulary words. I would love reviews for my first story, so please R&R!

**Itadakimasu – Literally means, "I shall receive". Something polite to say before a meal.**

**Sugoi – Means both terrible and amazing. In this case, Naruto was saying it as amazing. **

**Kun – This is the masculine informal way of responding to someone. For example, Rock Lee always calls Naruto "Naruto-kun", showing that he is his male friend.**

**San – This is the formal way of responding to ****anyone****, even if their female. For example, Ayame, in this story, called Naruto, "Naruto-san". Another example is when Rock Lee calls Sakura "Sakura-san", and vice versa. **


	2. The Dream

**The Rise of a Jinchuuriki**

I thank everyone that had sent me those reviews! It really made me smile. I apologize if you think this chapter is a bit crappy. X.x I added in some of my Author's NotesA/N, to add a bit of comedy. XD I hoped you like the comedy. Oh and sorry for the surprise to those who didn't know that Yondaime was Naruto's father. D: Please don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two – The Dream

Naruto had drifted off into his sleep. He stirred around in his sleep as he was having an unusual dream. There was Naruto, in his pajamas! Green with little chibi frogs on them as well. And when Naruto looked around he was standing on black endless space. He then heard footsteps approaching him. "**W-Who's there!? I'll pull out some ninjutsu on your ass!" **Naruto said getting in his fighting stance. "**I'm not afraid to do like some type of Matrix and then do some Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee**". Then he felt something behind him. He turned around and threw a kunai at this shadowy-like creature. As soon as he did that, Naruto clutched his right arm in pain. Blood appeared. The shadow creature said, "**Naruto, I don't believe it's you..**".

Naruto gulped and started to panic since shadows couldn't talk. "**W-Who are you?**". The shadow laughed and said, "**Right. I forgot to take off the ninjutsu.**" Naruto saw the shadow's hands perform three quick handseals and the black shadowy creature went away. Instead a young blonde male appeared in front of him. "**No way..**" Naruto said in awe. "**Yes, I am Y-**"

"**You can perform ninjutsu!**" Naruto blurted out, interrupting the blonde. The other blonde sighed and said, "**Naruto, I'm Yondaime Hokage. Also known as Minato Namikaze.**" Naruto eyes widened. "**I may look stupid, but I'm not! I know that Yondaime died when he sealed the Kyuubi into m-**", but was cut short by the so-called "Yondaime". "**You, yes I know. Naruto, when I sealed the Kyuubi into you, something special happened. The spirit of your mother who had been crushed by the Kyuubi, performed a secret Ninjutsu that only she knew. It was the ability to capture the soul before Shinigami got to it. She captured me and sealed me along with the Kyuubi into you.**" Minato said.

Naruto stood there for a second. "**Who are my parents?**", he asked curiously. Minato sighed. He didn't want to tell him, but he had no other choice. "**I'm your father. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki.**" Naruto eyes got wide. I mean really wide. "**Y-you can't be my father.. I mean nobody told me!**" he yelled.

"**Before the battle, I asked Sarutobi not to tell you. He then passed on the message to the village members and to Tsunade and Jiraiya-sensei**". Minato said. "**S-sensei!? Ero-sennin was your teacher?**". Naruto asked. (**A/N**: Obviously, Naruto had a bad memory. Jiraiya did talk to him about being Yondaime's teacher.) Minato nodded and said, "**Look, Naruto. I really need your help. I've been stuck in your mind for years. To release me you have to focus. You need to tap into the Kyuubi's power. But, don't release it! You need to control it. I will be there inside your mind trying to go through the gate. You can open it with your mind. But, you need to close it once I appear in the real world. Got it?**" Minato said after explaining lots of information.

Naruto thought for a moment. Suddenly a Sakura like angel appeared on his left shoulder. "**You should really help him Naruto, especially if he's the Yondaime and your father!**" she exclaimed smiling. Then, a Sasuke like devil appeared on his left shoulder. "**Baka. Are you suddenly going to help this blonde weirdo into the real world so he can destroy Konoha?**" Sasuke glared at Sakura who stuck out her tounge. Then a Kakashi chibi landed on his head. "**I don't care what you do, just don't whine to me. By the way, can I borrow 1000 yen? You see there was this cute girl so I said I would take her out t-**", but was cut short with Naruto slamming his fist on the Kakashi chibi. But the Kakashi chibi jumped out of the way and Naruto just hit his head. After rubbing his head, the spirits all disappeared and Naruto turned towards Minato. "**I'll help you. After all, you are my father. I can tell too.. you look so much like me.**" Naruto said with a smile.

Minato smiled. "**Thank you! Now, just focus on letting me out of the gate. Remember, don't release Kyuubi. Just me and then I'll appear right in front of you in the real world.**" Minato said and then looked up. "**Looks like you're about to wake up. See ya soon, Naruto.**"

Naruto's spirit then transferred back to his real body and he woke up. Remembering Minato, he got up and put his hands in the Hitsuji handseal. He closed his eyes and a gate appeared in his mind. Kyuubi snarled and walked closer. And there was Minato already at the gate, waiting. Naruto focused his chakra and the gate started to open up. (**A/N:** See, this was much shorter than the DBZ Powerup scenes where they looked like they were constipated and it took episodes. D:) Minato then ran out the gate.

Naruto then had to close it. Focusing with all his willpower (which he had a lot of), the gate closed. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair was standing in front of Naruto. Minato hugged Naruto and said, "**Lets tell Tsunade.**" Naruto nodded and quickly changed into his shinobi outfit. Putting on his shoes, he and Minato ran immediately to Hokage Mansion.

Minato knocked on the door and Tsunade said, "**Enter.**". He and Naruto walked in and Naruto said, "**Tsunade-baachan, this is my father the Yondaime aka Minato.**" Tsunade dropped the dango she was eating and Shizune gasped. Someone else who was lurking in the room dropped his scroll. It was Jiraiya, of course, writing a new edition called "Icha-Icha Abilites". Minato's eyes widened as he said, "**It's nice to see you again, sensei.**".

After twenty minutes of explaining, Tsunade went outside. She called the whole entire village out and said "**Our Yondaime Hokage has returned! He will not be Kage, but will be helping me. Also, be good to his son, Naruto Uzumaki!**" Everyone gasped at the latter. There were whispers from the younger kids and the Genin 7, (since Naruto didn't say anything, and Sasuke wasn't here), along with Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Tsunade left the platform and everyone wandered around excited that Yondaime was back and in action!

* * *

Edit: I apologize to anyone who read Chapter 2! I accidently reposted chapter 1. I'm so sorry!! Feel free to rant at me. D I fixed some grammer errors and such.

Now, we only have a few vocabulary words but eh. :D

Baka – This is a common insult, often referred to Naruto. Simply means idiot.

Ero-sennin – Means perverted hermit, referring to Jiraiya who's perverted.

Baachan - Means old lady. Naruto teases Tsunade about her old age.

I thank you for reading and please R&R! Sorry for it being so late too.

Lots of Love, Zett-chan


End file.
